Jean-Jacques McLovin
'Jean-Jacques McLovin '''is a player and main protagonist of Tales of Somewhere. He is thought to be the chosen one referred in the Prophecy of the Hero to defeat Lord Angor, and travels through Somewhere searching for the Arcane Essencies to fulfill his destiny. Appearance and Personality He is tall and pale. Has a big curly, crazy hair, and brown, dark eyes. Most of the times, he acts in a flirty, ironic and cool way although it might be a way to disguise his insecurities and shyness. McLovin is the opposite of a hero cliche. He feels like he's not capable of taking his role in the prophecy, and reckons being a total loser, even through many characters do not consider him to be. The recurring challenges and issues in his journey lower his self esteem and many times have him thinking about giving up, however, he had still remained strong. Biography Before Tales of Somewhere Jean-Jacques McLovin was born in Lakeside Village, in unknown circunstancies and parents that he never met. He was somehow encountered by the Arcane Wizard Tedore McLovin, who not only raised him but also taught him the abilities of a Conjurer. After growing into an adult, Jean decided to become an adventurer, and had full support of his adoptive father to do so. Somehow, a prophecy that referred to him as the greatest hero of Somewhere was received by Lady Selyne and intercepted by Lord Angor, whose evil plans for the lands had him becoming McLovin's sworn mortal enemy before the two even had met each other. Bar Fight At nighttime, a tired Jean-Jacques McLovin and his horse stop to rest at the Traveler's Inn. The conjurer walks into the establishment and has a brief conversation with a mysterious hooded lady who asks him to take care of a mysterious artifact while she attends to some business, before leaving the tavern. McLovin notices unwanted attention from the folks in the tavern, and is approached by a bruiser who tries to buy the artifact, but Jean denies him twice, even when the man puts three bags of gold on the table. The bruiser then introduces himself as Baal, servant of the claimant king of Somewhere, and threatens the conjurer, who replies with his iconic catchphrase "I am McLovin, bitch!". Baal is outraged and attacks him, but is easily driven off by McLovin's skills, being thrown to a table and having beer spilled on his face. Angrily, he orders his goons to bring down the opponent, but each one of them are defeated as well. The leader of the bruisers one again stands and tries to defeat Jean, even offering a good life under Lord Angor's new reign, but is knocked out by a fireball that hits his face. The goons flee from the inn, and Baal is tied and trapped inside its stables. The Traveler's Inn soon returns to its normal aspect, except for its innkeeper, who seemed extremely annoyed because of the damage caused by the fight. ''(Bar Fight) Relationships Nirrey Nirrey is one of McLovin's love interests, having met him for the first time at the backstage for Dr. Love's show A Love for McLovin after the Love Hexagones quest chain. McLovin was nervous at first, while Nirrey always had been friendly to him. As they flirted, both of them admitted to have fought Dr. Love, and the girl revealed being part of his unpaid crew because of a deal her parents made. McLovin was then immediately teletransported back to the studio, as the show continued, and when he was forced to choose someone to take with him as a companion, he chose her, who was willing to, much to Dr. Love's despise. As the show ended, they went for a drink at the Tasty Bread Inn and their story together begun. She had been his companion and friend for all occasions, although she would always contest and argument against him if she feels she has to. She is shown to be loyal but somewhat cocky from time to time. Nirrey has an optimistic personality and thinks McLovin can do great as the hero of the prophecy, and wishes to be with him during the journey, always trying to make him feel good and less worried about his fate. However, she is shown to get extremely annoyed when he doesn't listen to her. McLovin himself sees Nirrey as precious and unique, being different from every other girl that he ever had met. He is shown to be caring and protective around her, and promised to never let her down. It's evidenced both of them would die to save each other. Nirrey consider McLovin different from any other boyfriend she has ever had. During McLovin's Birthday, Nirrey is one of the guests awaiting him for the surprise party, and when his father asks if she is his girlfriend, she does not hesitaste in confirming it, just before their first kiss happens. Tedore the Arcane Tedore McLovin adopted Jean-Jacques at a very young age, through unknown circunstancies. He raised him and taught him magic, lessons and many other skills. As the Supreme Arcane Mage of Somewhere, Tedore is very busy most of the times, and despite this, he always had tried to be a present father in his son's life, never missing a single birthday or father's day. Tedore gives full support to McLovin's adventures, which means he might know about his son being the chosen one. During his journey to retrieve the Arcane Essences, McLovin revisits some flashbacks with his father, in order to try to dodge specific situations. When visiting his son in his 18th birthday, Tedore was shown to be extremely proud, and unashamed of demonstrating it. Lady Anyule Anyule and McLovin met during the prologue of Tales of Somewhere, where he demonstrated interest in her, through nonreciprocal. She was the one responsible for his adventure to begin because of the prophecy she had received about him being the greatest hero of Somewhere. The two met for the second time at the Hammtown Woods where they had a brief conversation about the future. It is still not known what kind of role she will have in his quest. Cosmic Leopard Smile Beatrice Selyne Nancy Dale Charley Eiley Rumple Lord Angor Baal Lord Angor's Guards Lunem Lucas Roberto and Uncle Berto Lady Elia Selyne Jerry Dr. Love Saravah King Hamm General Kevinus